Would It Matter
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: Would It matter if I died? Would You care of me? Would you dream of me? Did you love me as much as I loved you? Why him over me? Don't go...


Me: I love this Song!:3 its so sad

Emily: don't kill it.

Mike: yeah

Me: I'll try oh here are tissues*hands tissues* :) I'll try to make this emotional as possible! Listen to this when you start reading. I don't own Skillet or PPG nor RRB.

http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=82hLvgGuDu8

lol oh yeah I have a question...does this look like Butch and Bubbles? lol tell me in the review please hehe:

http:/ www. advancedanime. com /pictures/normal_015_

* * *

_**If I wasn't here tomorrow **_  
_**Would anybody care**_  
_**If my time was up I wanna know**_

My blood dripped from the opening cut. Slice. Slice. Drops fall real slow. I pressed harder, my vein felt as if it was on fire. Like you were on angry how your blood boils, in deep feeling. My pain was daring, no one understood. The way I felt being weak, getting called stupid and so many others. They always have everything, they got the girls they like, I got shit. No one really talked to me. I'm known as a loner or something stupid.

_**You were happy I was there**_  
_**If I wasn't here tomorrow**_

No one would notice if I disappeared. No one would care, they would just go on with their pathetic lives. I dug the knife deeper into my sorrows. My hate of them, I wonder if I'm...jealous?..._no_ I'm not he _took_ her _away _from me. He couldn't _stop_ his foolish gay little fucking games.

**Would anyone lose sleep**  
**If I wasn't hard and hollow**  
**Then maybe you would miss me**

I started to remember her golden blonde locks, and happy ice blue eyes. She laugh of ringing bells. Would she cry? Would she cry if I left? Would she leave him if I die? What if she loves me as much as I loved her?

**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**  
**Someone that I like better**  
**I can never forget**

**So don't remind me of it forever**

I highly doubt she'd want someone like me...I'm a mess, failure, emotional, and stupid. My heart wants-no needs her, but that greedy bastard has her. That greasy hands _touching_ her, hol_ding _her,_ kissing_ her...should be me! I pressed harder against my skin. Every single scar meant something.

**What if I just pulled myself together**  
**Would it matter at all**  
**What if I just try not to remember**

Blood came dripping into the sink. I hate my life, I wish Mojo never created me. I suffered for a long time. All those punches, kicks, and fights...I regret trying to hurt her. I heard a softly giggle of bells coming upstairs with a dark chuckle. She...him...

"Are you sure no one's home Butch?" her careful voice pointed out.

"I promise princess no one is, expect maybe Boomer."

"I rather just wait til after marriage..." her voice said softly.

"Whatever you want, I can wait for you."

"Thank you."

I glared, at the mirror, the son of bitch is lying to her. He spet with plenty of slutty whores. I remember when she first smiled at me at class when she came back from Citysville, she seemed different from everyone else.

**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**  
**Someone that I like better**  
**I can never forget**  
**So don't remind me of it forever**

I even remember what she was wearing, when I laid my eyes on her. A white ruffled blouse, a ruffled light blue skirt, white flats with those white leg coverings that they wore in the 80's. She smiled brightly, and sat next to me. She was always talking to me even though I didn't really replied just listened.

**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone**  
**Someone that I like better**  
**I can never forget **  
**So don't remind me of it forever**

To try to get me to speak she'd ask a question, that I had to answer instead of a yes, no, or shrug answer in response. When she got me to talk by poking me until I got annoyed. For the first time I smirked at her and pulled her into a bear hug aiming her into the trash as a joke. After I let her go, she swore that she would make me say something. My first words to her were to 'cut it out'. When she heard my voice she giggled and pinched my cheeks. I tried push her away, but she let go and softly told me.

"You have a nice voice Boomer. You should talk to me more."

**What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all**

All the things I would miss. All the things I will never get to do. I pressed harder against my vein, blood came out faster. My breathing was getting heavy from using a lot of energy.

**All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all**

**I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
Can you help me forget  
Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever**

My vein popped, and blood came faster.

**What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
**

My vision started to become burly. I fell against my knee. My breath became heavy within seconds. My life seemed flashing before me. From when I was created…to now.

**If I live tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Stuck in this sorrow  
Going nowhere**

I fell on the floor; my breath became shorter as I got tired. I wonder if anyone would miss me? Nah, only she will the only one I loved and cared for. If only I fought for her. I closed my eyes. The feeling of pain and sorrow disappeared. A scream came close, I remain at peace.

**All the chances that have passed me by**  
**Would it matter if I gave it one more try**  
**Would it matter at all…..**

* * *

Me: so how was that? :D I know I'm not the best at writing depressed stories :D but it was a shot XD

Emily: well that came out of no where

Mike: tell me about it

Me: shut up! D: REVIEW!:D


End file.
